No Evil
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: This all started because Judar got bored and invented a new spell. These are the consequences of his actions, and they fall upon a certain freckled Sindrian General.
1. Chapter 1

**As usual, this was inspired by something I submitted to Sinjafanclub on tumblr.**

 **Sinja fanclub belongs to Thisisthee-n-d and Soofireanon,**

 **Magi belongs to Ohakta,**

 **Story belongs to me.**

* * *

The night was warm, a peaceful feeling in the air under the bright stars. The King and his lover had just finished with a round of rough lovemaking, Ja'far's small frame exhausted from it. Dammit! Why had Sin fucked him even after he had cum twice? He knew that it hurt immensely form over sensitivity, his hips throbbing from pain. There was no way he was going to be walking tomorrow morning. At least, without some pain. That was proven by, when he got out of the bed after Sin had fallen asleep to go back to his own room, the shooting pain up his spine from his hips, and he bit his lip slightly, thinking of how troublesome this would be tomorrow. He shakily gathered his robes together, putting on the bare minimum before going to his own room. You may be asking yourself, "Why didn't he stay in Sinbad's room?", well, that's because Ja'far knew that if he did, then he'd let himself succumb to another round of lovemaking with Sinbad in the morning and the work would never get done. And the pattern would repeat, again and again. He was glad, though, that his room was right next to Sinbad's, so he wouldn't have to go far to get back to his room. He glanced back at Sinbad, smiling as he saw his king's peaceful sleeping expression, messy violet hair falling in front of his face. He left his keffiyeh in Sinbad's room, as he would have to wake him up tomorrow. As he entered his room, he remembered a sleeping medicine Yamraiha had made for him, to help with his insomnia. Really, sometimes that woman was too nice. The medicine was sitting on his nightstand along with a pitcher of water and a glass, and Ja'far smiled slightly at the sight. He sat down on the edge of his bed, wincing at the pain shooting up his spine again. He took a second to breathe in the crisp night air, sighing at how comfortable it made him feel. So tired… But he knew he wouldn't fall asleep unless he took the medicine. So, with that in mind, he poured a small glass of water and picked up the packet of medicine from the witch, pouring that into the glass and letting it dissolve before drinking it, the effects rapid. He lay down in his bed, sighing at how tired he felt. Years ago, he would've never allowed himself to fall asleep when there was any possibility of danger, but he had gotten used to that with Sinbad over the years. He curled up slightly, feeling himself drift into unconsciousness, unaware of the change that would take place once he did.

A dark figure waited outside the palace, the fluttering of pitch black rukh the only indicator of his presence due to a spell to cloak his presence. He watched the movement of Ja'far, smirking when he noticed that the former assassin had not noticed his being there. His senses had dulled with the actions he and his king had performed, and that suited Judar just fine. So, once Ja'far was soundly asleep, he floated down onto the balcony of the General's room, approaching the bed as silent as he could be, twirling his wand in one hand and muttering a spell to make sure he was asleep, before sitting on the bed and thinking for a bit.

"I wonder why Lord Moron likes you so much… I'll admit, I may be part of that fanclub of yours, but that's only because Hakuryuu and Kougyoku like it. I want to be a part of it, but I only help with their little underground smuggling ring across countries. But they really have a deep love for you two being together. I don't get it. I mean HONESTLY, you're not even that attractive. You look like a girl. Maybe your freckles? Nah, Koumei has those, too. Sure they're cute and all but that's about it. You aren't even nice to him. I don't see what the hell Sinbad sees in you. Maybe your face?" He mumbled aloud, jealousy coursing through his veins as he reached a hand up and cupped Ja'far's face in a fashion reminiscent of a lover, the soft breaths the only noise in the room. "Maybe he likes kissing you?" The red-eyed magi said, leaning down and kissing the sleeping figure. There wasn't anything special, though Ja'far's lips were softer than any girl's he'd kissed. "You're scarred, everyone knows that. So it's not your body, not your personality, nothing. There's no reason for him to like you. Yet everyone, _everyone_ , thinks you'd be good together. There's even this crazy person that no one seems to know of, watching our group activities, and they obviously like you two. Well, I've got a new spell that might make Hakuryuu happy, with his obsession with Sinbad taking care of you. Sweet dreams, Freckles." Said the blackette, placing the tip of his wand on Ja'far's forehead, black rukh already swarming around the magic wand and around Ja'far's head.

" _La Alshshrr!"_ The words came out filled with malice and laced with glee, the spell causing a dark flash to go through the room as the rukh seeped themselves into Ja'far's brain, acting on the orders they were given. A small chuckle slipped by the fallen Magi's lips, watching Ja'far's eyes snap open, bright green shifting to silted onyx, then it turned into an eerie pale gray, and Ja'far's eyes closed again. The spell had started working, and Judar's job was complete. So, with that done, he walked over to the balcony, before an idea struck him. If this spell could do one of three things, why not have it do _all_ three?

He turned back to the figure in the bed, twitching in the magic induced sleep, and he smirked.

This could—

No.

WOULD.

This would be fun.

* * *

With the rising of the sun came the rising of the people. Ja'far's body, due to habit of years of waking up with the sun, awoke as well. His head pounded with a headache, which he assumed was from Yamraiha's medicine. That was known to happen occasionally. But what really bothered him was that… Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything. Maybe his eyes were still closed? Well, it felt like they were open, but everything was dark like his eyes were closed. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He could see some light pouring in from the window with the sunrise, but there wasn't a single shape. That area was just lighter on the gray scale than everything else. What…? He'd heard of something like this from a magician before, but they were…

Blind.

That was it. He was blind. But… What? How? Had Yamraiha's medicine made him blind? No, because Yamraiha said that she herself had used the medicine before. A thought struck him as he sat up in the bed, his senses heightened; his knifes which he didn't take off falling down and scraping his hand, a small thing really. He couldn't see where his knives were. He couldn't see any enemy.

" _If you can't see your enemy; you're better off dead. You have no use in living."_ The old assassin's words rang through his head, his mentor staring at him in his mind's eye. Funny. His memories were all in color, but he couldn't see at all. On the third time they rang through his head, the words set in. He was useless. Absolutely useless. He couldn't see, he couldn't see the documents he'd need to work on, and he couldn't see enough to fight even a butterfly. Tears brimmed at his eyes, falling without problem down his face as he got up, his knees crumbling beneath him and causing him to fall to the floor harshly, bruising his knees and his palms. His breathing was labored with panic, thoughts running through his head about how damn _useless_ he was now. Not only to this country he loved, but to the person he loved. He slowly, carefully got up, his back aching and his hips killing him along with his head, and all he wanted was just to go back to bed, but he knew he couldn't. He had to inform Sin of what was going on. He walked forward ignoring his pain until he walked into the wall, and walked along the side of it, knocking into some objects and tripping over others, but he got up every time, until he got to the door, opening it and staying alongside the wall and silently thanking Solomon for the privacy of the Purple Leo tower and Sinbad's insistence of Ja'far's room being next to his.

Walking along the wall, he noticed a few more things, the tears still streaming down his cheeks. He had only cried a handful of times in his life, and he was proud of that, but he had never seemed more aware of it than he was now. He could smell the slight saltiness in the air more than usual, and that's coming from someone who has a sensitive sense of smell. His ears picked up more, to the point he could hear Sin's light snoring from the room inside. Maybe this wasn't completely horrible, if his other senses were heightened. He felt the door for the knob, his heart racing. The words still played in his head, _Better off dead… No use in living…_ His tears just wouldn't stop, and he couldn't make them. He opened the door, hearing Sinbad stir at the door opening.

"S-Sin…" Ja'far said, his voice breaking with his panic. He needed to talk to Sin. Said person stirred again, opening those golden eyes Ja'far loved so much, not that he could see them, and panic rushed into Sinbad's mind at the sight of Ja'far.

Messed up hair, tears streaming down his face and slightly bruised hands, messy and out of place robes. But the worst thing was the dull, white eyes that were darting around the room with the greenish tint. What was wrong with him?! Sinbad sat up and quickly got out of the bed, going over to Ja'far. "Ja'far! Ja'far what's wrong?!" He asked, panic and worry lacing his words as he looked over Ja'far's figure again and again as he put his hands on his shoulders, feeling Ja'far relax slightly at the touch.

"Sin… Sin I'm sorry… I-I…"

"What? What is it Ja'far? Are you okay?!" He asked, volume rising slightly with his fear over his lover.

"I.. I can't… Sin… Sin I can't see…" Ja'far said, the tears coming even harder than before.

Confusion ran through Sinbad's mind. What did he say? He couldn't see? What happened to Ja'far…? "J-Ja'far… What did you say?"

"I can't see… It's all black… Sin… S-Something's wrong with me…!" As he said those words, a flood of memories rushed into his mind's eye, full of darkness and horrible, horrible scenes that no one should witness for the sake of their sanity.

Sinbad could tell that Ja'far had gone into a state he only allowed himself to go into when he was alone or with him, and he held him tightly. "Shhh… Ja'far… Calm down, it's okay. You're safe. You're here, in Sindria…" He held his head against his chest, knowing one of the few things that calmed Ja'far down was listening to Sin's heartbeat. He didn't know why, but he knew it always made Ja'far tired for some reason or another, and it was only one of the many tricks Sinbad had learned to calm Ja'far.

When he was pressed up against Sin's chest, something in his mind registering that this was _Sin_ he was with and that he was _safe._ He slowly calmed down, noticing the sound was louder than normal. Well, Sin was naked and Ja'far's senses were heightened.

"S.. Sin… I'm sorry. I'm useless… I can't do any of the work… I can't do anything if I can't see." He said, calming down and trying to fight a yawn. With his panic and the adrenaline from it, he forgot about how much he ached from last night.

"Don't talk like that Ja'far! It doesn't matter if you can see or not; Ja'far, don't act like your only use is for work. I love you, don't forget that." As he said this, he took a small step back to look over Ja'far once more. "Now… You look tired, why don't we go back to bed, and when we wake up we can talk to Yamraiha about this, alright?" Normally, they would've gone straight to Yamraiha, but they both knew that she was exhausted from the previous day since she had wasted a lot of her magoi trying out a new spell that had used up way too much magoi for its output. She had been working on a truth spell that would force anyone it was cast upon to speak anything that came to their mind. The problem was, while it worked as tested on by Pisti, it used up a lot of magoi and the caster had to keep supplying magoi until they removed the spell. So, they would leave her be for now until she had recovered more.

"But Sin—"

"If you refuse, it will no longer be a request, it will be an order." And with that, Ja'far knew he had no choice in the matter, not that he minded, really. This was one of the rare opportunities when Sinbad was just going to lie down and cuddle with Ja'far to get him to rest, and nothing sexual would happen. No, he was too shaken up for anything like that. So, Ja'far nodded, and allowed himself to be led over to the bed. He trusted Sin, so he wasn't too shocked when he felt himself being kept close as they walked over to the big bed, not like he could see it. Sinbad sat down on the bed, and pulled Ja'far down as well, careful not to hurt him. "Now, Ja'far, before we rest, I want to know… Other than your sight, are you alright?" As he asked this, he looked down at the slight bruises on Ja'far's hands, noticing the small cut on Ja'far's hand and he glanced at the knifes Ja'far always wears.

"I'm fine Sin." He lied swiftly, as he always did. Though, from experience, he knew that if he didn't tell him, Sin would strip him down to make _sure_ he was okay visually, and he'd poke him all over and judge based on his reactions where he hurt. It was something he'd been the victim of many times, and it wasn't always pleasant. Though it did lead to some rather pleasurable activities afterwards if Sinbad had decided Ja'far wasn't too badly hurt.

"You're lying, Ja'far. Tell me or you know what I'll do." As Sinbad said this, he sighed slightly. He didn't want to do it, but he was worried about Ja'far and just how much pain he could keep hidden. He knew that when it came down to it, Ja'far could keep broken bones to himself unless Sinbad did that, and he hoped that wasn't the case this time.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Sin… Just the normal pains after our coupling and a headache, I promise." Ja'far said, being honest.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to take your knives off, alright?" As he said this, he started undoing Ja'far's shirt. The more skin was exposed, the more and more Sinbad's worries were lifted. Once Ja'far's shirt was off and the top of his robes were as well, Sinbad carefully removed the household vessel from his advisor, unarming him. He listened to Ja'far's protests, his voice tired and stressed. "Calm down… I know you don't like being unarmed, but my vessels are right by the bed! You yourself said you can't even use them…" As he said this, Ja'far stilled, the acknowledgement of his uselessness hurting more than it originally did. "J-Ja'far… I didn't mean it like that. You aren't useless, I know that's what you're thinking."

"Sin, how am I not useless?" He asked, deadpan.

"Ja'far, you're the only person who can out-wit me in a verbal debate; you can come up with a strategy for any fight within a minute. You've never been useless. You're the only one who can keep me in line. You're my closest companion, my _lover_. So you aren't useless. Now, it's time for rest." As he said that, he finished taking the household vessel off and lay Ja'far down on the bed gently. "I'm going to close the curtains, so don't be freaked out when I get up, alright?" As he said this, he smiled slightly at how relaxed Ja'far looked in his room, knowing how safe he was with Sin. He got up and untied the strings on the bed curtains, letting them fall around the bed and cloaking them in darkness enough to sleep. He lay down next to Ja'far, turning him on his side and smiling at his relaxed form, eyes closed, hair falling in his face, covering some of his pretty freckles. He laid behind him, arranging them so they were in a spooning position, Sinbad's hands on Ja'far's waist.

"I love you, Ja'far. Sweet dreams." Sinbad said, kissing Ja'far's temple.

"Love you too, Sin. Sleep well." Ja'far replied sleepily, cuddling back against Sin as Sinbad pulled the covers up over them. As they laid there, relishing in the warmth of one another, Ja'far thought over how, maybe, if it got him more moments like this where they could just be a couple and not worry about anything else except each other, then maybe being blind until they figured out a cure wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

What they awoke to wasn't exactly what Sinbad had in mind. Sinbad had been awoken by Pisti running into his room, slightly out of breath and she cried out "King Sinbad! Do you have any idea—" She stopped at noticing the curtains were down, and she was confused. "King Sinbad…?" She asked, approaching the bed. "King Sinbad…?" She asked again, this time receiving a sleepy answer. "Yes Pisti…?" Sinbad grumbled slightly, not wanting to have to get up again. Apparently Ja'far hadn't been woken up by that, which was slightly odd of the ex-assassin. Though, Ja'far did seem extremely tired, and he seemed to be sleeping deeply. How long had he gone without sleeping before that…?

"Have you seen Ja'far?" Pisti asked, dragging Sinbad back to reality.

"Why?" He responded, curious.

"The offices are in an uproar. No one except Pipirika really knows what to do without Ja'far there."

"But what about when we went to Balbadd?"

"Apparently he gave his subordinates specific orders on how to handle the work without him there, but they need him right now! So, have you seen him?"

"Uhh… Yeah, I have…"

"That's great! Where is he?"

"He's here… He passed out from exhaustion and I didn't want to move him too far, so he's resting here." When that was said, Pisti's shipping senses went off like crazy. Ooooooooooohhhh this would be interesting to tell the rest of the club.

"The offices need him though, so maybe you could wake him up? Yamu also wants to see him to see if her medicine worked or not."

"Actually, about that… Pisti, could you call Yamraiha here?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Could you just call her here?"

"Alright, King Sinbad… I'll let the offices know to just listen to Pipirika!" And with that, Pisti left, fully intending to go tell the rest of the fanclub about this incident. But first, she needed to get Yamraiha.

Once Pisti left, Sinbad sighed and got up, gathering his clothes and getting dressed for the day. He knew Yamraiha would be here soon, and he would need to wake up Ja'far, but he also knew that he'd need to reassure Ja'far that it was just them two. Sigh. There would be a lot of work that would need to be done with Ja'far out of commission. He'd also need to make sure Ja'far was with him at all times, so he could watch over his advisor. Funny how it was normally the other way around.

After he got dressed, he tied up the curtains again, and he had just gotten his hairbrush in time for Yamraiha to knock on the door. "Come in!" He said, sitting down on the bed next to the sleeping Ja'far.

As the blue haired woman walked in, she looked sheepish. Why had His Majesty called her here? She wasn't in trouble, was she? Wait, why was Ja'far here? And in Sinbad's bed no less!

"You called for me, Your Majesty?" She asked, glancing at Ja'far, who was near where Sinbad was sitting.

"Yes I did, Yamraiha. Something has happened with Ja'far and I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation." As he said this, he looked down at Ja'far. When would he be able to see again? He didn't particularly care if he regained use of his household vessel. Sure it was useful, but it wasn't the only thing he was good for. He preferred not to have Ja'far, or women, fighting at all. Your probably thinking 'But Ja'far's a man!' right now, aren't you? Well, he doesn't like Ja'far fighting because of his fragile body that could be easily damaged. While he didn't like Ja'far sitting at a desk all day, it was still better than constantly sparring and possibly getting injured.

"Really? What's wrong with him?" Yamraiha asked, surprised. Ja'far looked fine from what she could see as she approached. What could possibly—

"He's become blind."

Well, that wasn't what she was expecting.

"What? He's become blind…?"

"Yes, and we're unsure of the cause, but it may be magical in origin." Ah, so that's why she was here.

"I'll scan him for any magical remnants, if you wish it."

"Yes, please do." And as he said that, he got up and let Yamraiha scan Ja'far, water surrounding his advisor's figure, and the water around his head suddenly turned into a black muck, and Yamraiha jumped back, the spell vanishing.

"Well, your right with one thing Your Majesty, this is a spell affecting him…"

"So, is there any way we can fix this?"

"I'm not sure… It seems that this spell is timed, and there's more to this…"

"What else is there…?"

"It seems this spell was cast with black rukh, and it's got such a complex set of commands that I can't reverse it without knowing all of the commands. And like I said before, this spell is timed.."

"Timed?"

"Well, it's possible to set a spell for a timed amount before activation. It's sort of like setting up a trap for a specific time using a timer, but with magic. The formula for that is actually quite simple, so pretty much anyone could do it, but I've seen this magoi before…" A dark look passed over her face, letting Sinbad know exactly who it was that did this to Ja'far.

"Judar…" they both said, looking at the sleeping figure.

"Is there anything you can do, Yamraiha?" Sinbad asked, knowing that with Judar's spells it could be very complicated and sometimes irreversible.

"If I continue to scan him, particularly his head, I may be able to figure out the commands and do _something_ , but with such complex commands it's possible that only Judar could undo this. If it were cast by anyone other than a Magi, it would be much easier to fix."

"And why's that?"

"Because spells that constantly affect the body or mind continue to use up magoi, and eventually the caster will run out. But since he's a Magi…"

"He has infinite access to magoi given by the rukh. So Ja'far may never be fixed?"

"I didn't say that. The timer may also have a time limit on the spell before it fades away on its own, but I'll need to scan specifically for that."

"Take as much time as you need, Yamraiha." As he said this, he tied his hair back and went over to the door. "Now that Ja'far's indisposed temporarily, the offices are going to be crazy and there'll be more work than normal to do, so I'll head over to the offices and see what I can do there. Please, do your best Yamraiha."

"Of course, Majesty."

* * *

 _Later that day, in a club room filled with people._

"Alright. So we need to discuss what to do with Judar." Said Yamraiha as she watched the last of the head Fanclub members enter the room for the meeting. Kougyoku, Kouha, Koumei, Hakuryuu were being contacted via rukh's eye, along with Titus, Sphintus, Yunnan, along with their anonymous benefactors from around the world that helped out with their underground shipping ring. The entire palace had been informed of Ja'far's condition on the circumstances that it didn't leave the palace. Technically, it wasn't leaving the castle, just being sent to others that would need to be informed of it.

"Well, I don't know if Judar meant any harm by it…" Kougyoku said, glancing at her brothers and step brother.

"This is Judar, of course he did."

"But maybe he was trying to create a scenario for Alibaba or Titus to write!"

"I'm not sure about that, but Ms. Yamraiha, I'll do my best to help as best as I can." Titus interrupted the Kou Empire's line's argument, sighing. "I can't say that I can cure him, but me and Sphintus can and will do anything to help. I suggest Judar be removed from the club for interfering with the ship."

"I SECOND THE MOTION!" Pisti yelled, rage in her eyes, blazing fire lighting behind her in an anime fashion.

"Calm down Pisti! We can't just get rid of Judar because of that! He may be messing with our ship, but he does run the shipping ring!" Yamraiha protested, and others in the room nodded as well, particularly those from other countries.

"It's hard enough smuggling it around Sindria, much less into other countries. As much as we don't like it, he has to stay part of the club." Yunnan said with a glum look on his face.

"Yunnan's right, we have to keep him in the club Pisti." Sharrkan said, and Kougyoku nodded.

"Besides, you said there wasn't any real damage other than his sight and what else the spell could cause, right? We can ask him what the spell was supposed to do so we can get it fixed!"

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve retribution." Hakuryuu said, voice flat and devoid of emotion.

"How severe should it be, though…?" Asked Titus,

"How about a few months? That way, we won't fall too far behind on deadlines but it gives him the proper time away." Suggested Alibaba, looking up from the thing he was writing. He was almost always writing now-a-days.

"How many months though?" Asked everyone in the room, thinking.

"Ten!"

"Two."

"Eight."

"How about three?"

"Three?"

"Yeah, three. Not too long, not too short."

"That sounds about right…"

"But his punishment needs to be more severe!"

"Pisti, calm down! You can't just kick anyone out of the fanclub because you don't like them!"

"Calm down everyone! Okay, so we're all in agreement on three months of Judar's probation?"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Pisti you are the only one that isn't agreeing, your overruled."

"Fineeeee…"

"Now, let's hope nothing happens to make that probation even longer."

Unfortunately, as they found out in the coming weeks, that wouldn't be true.

* * *

The week had, somehow, passed by somewhat normally.

Sinbad had made sure to keep Ja'far with him at all times, to the point they even bathed together now, and when in public he'd had Yamraiha design a magic tool to make sure that Ja'far was never more than a few feet away from him so that he could keep an eye on his advisor.

Though, he was thankful that Ja'far couldn't see, as some people glanced at them with jealousy or anger, because now people were saying Ja'far couldn't do his job as his advisor because he couldn't _see_. Seriously? Why would someone need to _see_ to _advise_? Honestly, some people just were upset that Ja'far was spending more time with the king.

Sure, occasionally when Sinbad and Ja'far were in private, Ja'far would break down because, even if he couldn't see the looks he was given, he could hear the things they were saying about him, and damn it, it hurt. Whenever Sharrkan would say something like Ja'far had no balls or something along those lines, Ja'far knew that he was upset and would apologize later. But here, everyone was speaking so quietly so he wouldn't hear what they were saying, so they were being honest. They didn't know his senses were heightened though. So he heard all of it.

But one of the best things about it was that Sinbad had to help Ja'far dress. Well, not that good for Ja'far, but Sinbad always enjoyed getting to spoil his lover. His love language was definitely giving things to those he loved, but Ja'far never exactly accepted it. He generally accepted the physical things, like cuddles and sex, but only because Ja'far craved being close to Sin. So it was nice for Sinbad to be able to do things for Ja'far, and a look at Ja'far naked certainly didn't hurt that.

No, that didn't hurt at all.

As was proven that night when after a bath, Sinbad again had to help Ja'far change for bed. As he hummed, he traced Ja'far's sides with his fingers, knowing that Ja'far would be blushing in the most adorable way. "Sin—Not now…" Ja'far mumbled, knowing that Sinbad might try to initiate something more sexual, now that his senses were heightened.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ja'far." Sinbad said, grabbing Ja'far's night robe and slipping it onto Ja'far's body, still humming. "I wasn't trying to do anything." With that said, he pulled Ja'far towards him, hugging him gently despite the other's protests. "C'mon Ja'far! You know you want to cuddle before going to bed!"

"Be that as it may, I can still stay in my own room!" Ja'far exclaimed, attempting to glare at Sinbad. He had heard that his glare was even creepier now that his eyes were blank, but the problem was he had no idea where the person he was trying to glare at was. And that was never more prudent than it was now, as Ja'far wasn't even able to look at Sinbad.

"I don't want you being alone." Sinbad pouted childishly, tightening his grip on Ja'far momentarily, feeling his love relax as he leaded him to the bed before lying down with him, curling up with one another. Ja'far's head was against Sinbad's chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat lulling him to relaxation.

"Sin.." Ja'far mumbled, cuddling with Sinbad happily.

"Yes Ja'far?"

"Thank you."

"What for?" That was confusing. Why would Ja'far thank him? He hadn't done anything special.

"For taking care of me during this… I love you, Sin."

"I love you too, Ja'far. Let me know if I do something you don't like, alright? I know you're vulnerable like this, and I don't want to scare you…"

"Sin, whatever you do to me is fine. There are times I don't want to do things, but that doesn't mean I don't like them. It's fine because it's you."

Sinbad sighed, stroking Ja'far's hair gently, and he smiled to himself.

"Alright then. Sleep now, Ja'far." The tone in his voice was one that was soothing, calming to Ja'far. He felt his eyes flutter shut, even if it didn't make a difference in what he saw, and he felt Sinbad's breathing even out and he heard the light snores escape his mouth as he fell asleep, his own plummet into unconsciousness following soon after, unaware that a timer was set off in the spell cast upon him.

* * *

 **Hey-! I hope you liked this, even if it's just the first chapter.**

 **I won't be updating this too often, because I'm planning on long chapters with four chapters at maximum.**

 **I'll try to update at least once a month, if plot bunnies allow it.**

 **But if I seem to be forgetting this, send me a message and I'll get right back on it!**

 **Have a nice day, and thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Magi belongs to Ohakta,**

 **Sinja fanclub belongs to Thisisthee-n-d and Soofireanon,**

 **Insperation belongs to the Sinja Fanclub,**

 **The Story belongs to me.**

* * *

As the new day came, a few other things came with it; the fresh dew, the beauty of the sunrise, and Ja'far's next spell-induced inability.

Sinbad awoke first, something that had become common over the recent week. Apparently, not only did this spell drain Judar's magoi, it drained Ja'far's as well. So Ja'far was constantly tired now a days, which was cute, but it didn't do well with everything that was happening. Yamraiha, Aladdin, Yunnan, Sphintus and even Titus were all working on trying to figure out exactly what Judar did to Ja'far, but, according to Yunnan(Who Sinbad was only willing to work with because it would benefit Ja'far), the black Rukh are nearly impossible to work with unless fallen or forcefully turned black due to magic. But seriously? THREE Magi's working on reversing a spell, not to mention two highly skilled magicians, and it had already been a week? Ah, what was that sound? It sounded like it was Ja'far, but why did it sound like whimpering? Ja'far never whimpered. Ever. Sure, he might make sounds that sounded like it when he was in excruciating pain but… He sat up and glanced at Ja'far, his eyes widening at what he saw. The rukh were gathering around Ja'far's body, enough of them around that he could see them, even barely. But that was enough to tell what color they were.

They were black.

Judar's magic had gone off.

No no no no! Sinbad started to panic as he got up, not even bothering with his hair as he ran to the door, then off towards Black Libra, where he knew Yamraiha was most likely to be. When he reached the lab, he flung open the door, and he was so thankful when he saw Yamraiha sitting at her desk, pouring over a scroll. At the sound of the door being thrown open, Yamraiha looked up, shocked.

"M-Majesty, what's the matter?" She asked, standing up quickly. She had been researching about spells involving black rukh, having the documents transferred to Sindria from Magnostadt, as they couldn't exactly figure out how to deal with this spell without making it worse. The scrolls talked about how to manipulate black rukh, but not a lot about casting spells with it.

"It's Ja'far! The rukh around him are all black… And there's so many that even I can see them!" Sinbad said, his voice coated in worry and panic over Ja'far. Slight relief washed over him as he saw Yamraiha begin to panic, glad that she was as worried about Ja'far as much as he was. Whenever anyone else in the palace was sick or injured, Ja'far would always watch over them and care for them as best that he could. Some people were known to even volunteer to guard Yamraiha's lab, in hopes of possibly getting effected by one of her spells because Ja'far would worry over them. Most everyone in the palace have had some kind of crush on Ja'far at some point, either because he was adorable, hot, or just kind enough for them to fall for him. Some just admired him because of his skills, though Sinbad liked Ja'far for, well, everything about him.

He was glad that Ja'far's motherly tendencies had affected people so much to be worrying over Ja'far to the extent that, if Ja'far could see it, it would be even better. He loved that about his people. Everyone cared for one another in a way you just didn't see much in the world anymore.

Yamraiha quickly grabbed her staff, mumbling about how she had just been trying to figure out some way to reverse the timer on the spell. Normally with a spell as basic as that, she could undo it in a heartbeat. If it was white Rukh. The Rukh differentiate between the two main kinds, and there were different formulas for completing the same spell with each kind of Rukh. Judar had mastered the formulas for both black and white Rukh, so he could technically combine the two kinds of Rukh into one spell. While Judar was fallen, that didn't mean he could only use one kind of Rukh. Since the Magi's were loved by the Rukh in general, they have access to both kinds of Rukh. Although, it seems a Magi can't use black Rukh unless they know of it and have fallen. But, since Judar once belonged to the Great White Flow or the Rukh, he can still use the white Rukh. So, Yamraiha and everyone else were lost on what to do in terms of helping Ja'far, as if Judar used both kinds of Rukh for the spell, then it would be the equivalent of having to kinds of magoi in one's body, but they couldn't identify if Judar had or not.

So now it was a race against the clock to reverse engineer this spell before they found out in the worst way possible.

It was a race against whatever timer Judar had set to save Ja'far from himself.

Or, technically, from Judar's spell.

But anyway. Yamraiha and Sinbad ran back to Purple Leo, surprisingly fast for how little sleep they've both had, but adrenaline will do that. It was also surprising they didn't wake up more people on their way. As soon as Sinbad noticed he left the door open to the room he worried even more, realizing that someone could wake up Ja'far. It's one thing for Ja'far to wake up on his own, but when someone else woke him up, it was basically as if handing the pale General a paper forfeiting your own life, signature, and dagger all in one. Sinbad heard noises coming from the room, and sounding like Ja'far from before, and he hoped it wasn't because he was being woken up. He watched as the spellcaster ran into the room, himself following behind, and they both silently thanked Solomon that the noise hadn't woken up Ja'far.

Strange.

Ja'far normally would wake up if someone whispered something five doors down, his ears were so sensitive.

Without another thought, Yamraiha started scanning Ja'far and trying to repress the spell, confirming her worries. Yes, Judar had used both kinds of Rukh on Ja'far for this spell. And it was _strong_. "Y-Your Majesty… Please, leave." Said Yamraiha, surprising Sinbad. What? Why was he supposed to leave?!

"Yamraiha, what's wrong? Why do I have to leave?!" Sinbad asked, his voice rising slightly with his panic.

"I-It's harder to focus with more people in the room… I'm having a hard enough time with you here…" She said, her voice strained as she focused on the spell, and it dawned on Sinbad. She wasn't exactly kicking him out; she was trying to make this easier on herself, himself, and Ja'far. And he trusted her on that, but still… This was _Ja'far_. As soon as he noticed Ja'far slightly writhing, and the sounds he was hearing before were getting louder, and he silently cursed himself for being so damn useless as he left the room after grabbing his things he'd need for the day, since he had no idea how long this would take.

People had told him how much it hurt to see someone you loved in pain, and he sort of knew how it felt. He'd seen Ja'far mortally wounded and clinging to life many many times, and damn did that hurt, but that was out of his control all those times, and every time he'd been able to _do_ _something about it._ Now, he couldn't do anything except watch and listen as Ja'far was in pain with nothing to do. They'd told him that it'd hurt; But now, when he knew that there was something he could've done to prevent it, aka keep Ja'far in his room where he could protect him, he was sure that everyone had understated how much this hurt. This felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, bones shattering and his nerves surging pain throughout his entire body, centering in his chest. Or, it felt like his ribs were collapsing in on themselves, slowly crushing his heart, stabbing a million times with shattered bones into his very soul, shattering it into a thousand little Rukh birds as they tried to reassemble themselves into something resembling a human life.

No one had ever told him it would hurt just this badly.

But, then again, how could Sinbad explain exactly how much this hurt him, _killed him_?

He silently thanked Solomon that at least Ja'far probably wouldn't die from this. That, at the very least, was a relief.

Sinbad grumbled slightly and went to Ja'far's room, where he knew he could at least be alone for a while. As he saw the blank cream colored walls and the non-existent decorations, he smiled. Somehow, it was comforting, the sheer simplicity of the room. It was just like Ja'far. While Sinbad preferred to decorate his room immensely, Ja'far, still with his habits from his raising, kept almost no personal items. He really only had three that Sinbad knew of, other than his robes for home wear, sleepwear, and official business. His household vessel, his keffiyeh, and his circlet with the ruby red gem were Ja'far's only personal items aside from the aforementioned outfits along with some skin ointments for sunburns and when the wires on his household vessel started chaffing his arms.

He walked into the room, towards the green and cream colored bed, and he sat down once he reached it, starting to work on brushing his hair. He knew that once Yamraiha was done she'd go get him, but that did nothing to calm his nerves or his pain. Somehow, someway, he'd have to make it until Yamraiha was done with Ja'far. Unfortunately for him, Ja'far's room was next to his own and they had made the walls between the those two specific rooms thin so Ja'far could hear if anything happened in Sinbad's room that might endanger him. But now, that was hindering Sinbad, as he could hear Ja'far's noises of complete and utter pain, which he knew Yamraiha was trying to calm down. Near screams and sobs echoed into the room as Sinbad brushed. His heart clenched with every noise that he heard and he hurried with his getting ready. You may be asking why he's doing this. Well, because he most likely will have to face the day without word of Ja'far's condition.

And that scared him more than anything else in the world right now, but it must be faced.

So, with that in mind, Sinbad put his metal vessels on and tied his hair back, leaving the room and going quickly to the White Aries tower and rushing to the meeting hall, knowing he'd have at least a little time to himself away from Ja'far's pained sounds which would forever echo in his memory.

He'd kill Judar for what he did to Ja'far.

He sat down in his seat in the meeting hall, putting his face in his hands slightly as he groaned in pain. No one had ever told him how much someone else hurting like that when not dying could hurt him like this. Damnit.

And the absolute WORST person just HAD to walk in at that very moment.

Damn Yunan the troll to hell.

"Sinbad?" Yunan asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sinbad huffed slightly, twitching in anger. "Go away Yunan."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you wanted my help with your little Ja'far problem. Oh well, looks like I'm not needed. Bye~" Yunan turned around, a small smile on his face when he heard Sinbad call out for him to stop. "And why should I? You are such a meanie, Sinbad!" The blonde huffed, turning back around to Sinbad.

Oh how Sinbad hated this. He knew that of the three of the four current Magi's in the world that were willing to help, Yunan would be the one that would be able to help the most.

But WHY did it have to be Yunan?

"I… I need your help with Ja'far." He admitted through gritted teeth, rage swelling up inside him. He despised Yunan for ushering in the age of the Dungeons, and in turn aiding Al-Tharman. But right now he needed his knowledge to help Ja'far.

"You know that's all you had to say, Sinbad. I may not particularly like you or trust you, but Ja'far is another story. I'll go help Ms. Yamraiha." He said as he turned around and walked off, leaving Sinbad alone frothing in anger.

* * *

"Should we tell him?" Asked Yamraiha to Yunan, having scanned over Ja'far and they both repressed the pain for a brief period, and forced him to rest more. They had found out Ja'far had two weeks before the different rukh inside of him tore him apart, and they were debating whether or not to tell Sinbad about Ja'far's condition. They had figured out Ja'far now could no longer hear, but they had not been able to tell whether or not Ja'far still had no sight. They hoped that once one side effect came, another went away.

But was the Rukh ever on their side?

It seems that they weren't.

"No, we shouldn't tell him. He has enough to worry about already, without that added onto it. We'll find a way to fix him, don't worry. Just tell him of the other side effect for now." Even as he said this, Yunan felt unsure. If this spell was as complicated as they thought it was, only Judar could undo it. He knew Sinbad would shut himself down if Ja'far died, and his world would cease to function, which would cause drastic changes to the world in a very very bad way.

Yamraiha nodded, her face filled with worry as she looked back at her patient. "Shouldn't we wake him up…?" She asked, her teal eyes brimming with tears at the thought of her friend never waking up.

"Perhaps… Do as you see fit. I trust in your abilities as a magician." Yunan smiled and vanished in a flutter of rukh, and Yamraiha sighed. She knew he was only there to help Ja'far, but it was so much easier working on magic with a Magi around.

She walked over to the bed and tapped Ja'far on the shoulder, hoping that he would be sensitive enough to awaken from that alone, but to no avail. So, as she cast a spell to awaken him, she felt her magoi running low and she had to stop for both her patient's safety and her own. Luckily it was enough to wake up Ja'far, blank impossibly pale green eyes opening, the look of a haunted person in those dead looking eyes. A look of panic stretched across Ja'far's face, as he could tell he was in Sinbad's room by the smell, but he could also tell that Sinbad was not in the room, but Yamraiha was. He tried to say something, but no words could he hear come out of his mouth.

Actually, no words could he hear at all.

His head pounded with pain and his body felt like it had been crushed and reshaped with the most brutal of tools, everything causing an immense surge of pain and the feeling of sharp needles across his skin, digging in into his muscles and bones. Where was Sin?! Why couldn't he hear anything?! In this black, dark world he saw nothing, he heard nothing, and he felt as if he could say nothing. His sight had been taken from him, his hearing had been taken away from him, and he was sure his words would soon follow.

He was completely and utterly useless, and he felt it.

The soul crushing pain of realizing one's own insignificance and uselessness, the hurt of knowing he could do nothing if those he cared for were in pain. It felt as if he were being pulled into a world of darkness with no hope of a light whatsoever, and the one person he knew could save him had no idea at all of his own pain and misery.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he assumed it was Yamraiha, but he couldn't hear anything she was saying, if she was saying anything at all.

Words passed through his mind and he thought, "Well, at least I won't have to hear how useless I am. Knowing it for myself to be fact is already more than enough." It was strange, wasn't it? The echo of his voice in his mind, the sounds and sights in memory flooding into his mind. He remembered something like this once, and Yamraiha had simply wanted to bring him to Sinbad, so he allowed himself to be moved, not noticing the tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of Sinbad. He knew he was in his nightclothes, but he wasn't sure how to change himself now that he had no sight and no hearing. He used to base what was where by how far away it sounded, but no he had no basis for what to do at all. He could smell the wine in the air, a little stronger than normal in the cold crisp air, so he assumed someone nearby had been drinking. That must mean its nighttime, thought Ja'far as he noticed the scent of Yamraiha leaving the room, so he waited.

However, once memories of the dark were in his mind, they tended to stay there. He remembered once being blindfolded and thrown into a cage in his younger years when he had disobeyed a rule of Sham Lash, and they had broken his legs and arms. He could still feel the ache even now, above all other pain. It was strange, yes, but Ja'far had noted at the time that his punishments were always so severe when he was young. He knew he was an oddity, as both his parents had the darkest hair one would ever see and they weren't exactly pale folks, nor did they have green eyes or freckles. He also knew that The Organization, in an attempt to genetically engineer a fanalis, had performed multiple injections of different dna and genetics into the womb where he was developing, and once he was born the magicians in The Organization were preforming various spells on his weak, fragile body, damaging his very rukh, and making it so his magoi could blend into anyone, or anything, else's. He remembered that as soon as he was able to comprehend words he was taken away from his parents, as were all the other children. He remembered the promise of, once you had become the best trained person in the group, you could see your parents again. No one had told him he'd have to kill them. And no one had told him they'd mutate his legs to be able to match the speed of a fanalis, somehow his nose was already at the level of a fanalis' nose, due to something being injected into the womb while he was developing. His brain was unusually fast and able to comprehend things others couldn't at the young age, making him a very fast learner and unable to forget something once he'd learned it. He hated this, and he never told anyone at all about it, especially because he had even been referred to as a monster by the people who made him a monster. He could feel the tears pouring down his face as he smelled Sinbad's natural scent drawing nearer, his scent reminding him of the sea, flowers, and sandalwood. He could tell Yamraiha was with him, the distinct smell of her various potions covering her natural scent.

He assumed the door was opened as he suddenly was embraced, enveloped in Sinbad's scent, and he could feel the various metal vessels pressed up between them. He had no idea what was going on around him, his body being moved by Sinbad. Pain shot through his body like a billion tiny needles and he thought he might have cried out, but he didn't know. He could feel his vocal cords vibrating, so he assumed he had made some kind of noise.

As soon as Sinbad had seen him, he became panicked even more for his advisor. Yamraiha had told him Ja'far could no longer hear, but they had no idea what else would happen. He had embraced his lover when he saw him in tears, whispering comforting things to Ja'far and silently praying that Yamraiha had been wrong and Ja'far could still hear him. He prayed he could still reach Ja'far in whatever dark abyss he had been forced into. Judar had taken his sight, He had taken his sounds, and he will take his words. No more should be taken away from this person whom Sinbad wished to give the world to. His little star in the darkness, his Ja'far. He heard a choked, broken little noise that he assumed was in pain and he let him go, his eyes watering. No… No… He tried to talk to Ja'far, the tears spilling when Ja'far didn't respond, those dead, nearly pure white eyes staring off into nothingness. No no no! The tears spilled over, and he heard the door close behind him and he assumed Yamraiha had left to go rest. How.. How in the world was he supposed to help Ja'far through this? The only thing that had brought Ja'far back from the depths of his own memories the past had been Sinbad's words and actions, and now he couldn't use his words to bring Ja'far back from whatever personal hell he's living in. He gently stroked Ja'far's hand, knowing it calmed him down slightly when he did it. Damn, if Ja'far's sense of smell wasn't so sensitive, anyone could do something to Ja'far and he might confuse that person for him. Never. He'd never let that happen. He needed Ja'far safe… He needed him to be smiling again.

If anyone dared to touch Ja'far or take advantage of his weakness, then they forfeit their life.

His murderous aura was interrupted by a wheezing sound from Ja'far and he quickly let him go, trying to find a handkerchief that Yamraiha had infused her magoi with for circumstances such as this, when Ja'far's breathing condition, and as soon as he found it he ran back to Ja'far and carefully placed it over Ja'far's mouth, making him breath through it and activating the magic infused with it to help him breathe. The panic he felt, he knew was nothing compared to what Ja'far was feeling. The inability to breath, the pure dread and adrenaline pumping through every ounce of your body trying to get air in even though he couldn't. He knew it made Ja'far sleepy, but that never made it worth it for these to happen. It was often that it happened during the colder months, and Sinbad thought maybe he should get a scarf, but for now they made due with the handkerchief. He heard Ja'far's breathing become less and less labored as it became easier and easier for him to breathe, and Sinbad's pulse slowed as he calmed down from the panic. These attacks didn't happen often, but when they did, it was one of the most terrifying things he'd ever witnessed. He held Ja'far close, their exhausted bodies resting against one another, just enjoying each other's warmth after that horrifying instance as Sinbad moved the handkerchief away from Ja'far's mouth as he heard Ja'far's breathing even as he passed out from the adrenaline crash. Sinbad sighed, moving them both so that they were laying down against one another with the bodies pressed together in a comforting way. The king lay awake, contemplating all the ways he could murder Judar without condemning Ja'far.

Some way, somehow, Sinbad would destroy Judar. This he vowed to himself, unaware of the black rukh fluttering around him.

* * *

 **Sorry this one's a bit short, but I got a sudden burst of need to write and this was the result.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! This one's a bit odd a doosie.**

 **This one's a bit long, I know, but I wanted to make up for the last chapter being a bit short.**

 **By the way, as you probably already have figured out, I am not participating in SinJa Week this year. Perhaps I'll participate Next year, but not this time.**

 **I know a lot of you will be upset that this chapter isn't focused on Ja'far, but I figured that the last two chapters kinda focused on Ja'far, so let this one focus on Sinbad.**

 **Also, I know you guys might be mad that Judar doesn't get what's coming to him, but maybe if I feel like it I'll write up a little extra where Judar gets what's coming to him.**

 **You'll see a bit of different things, but nothing explicit.**

 **As usual, I do not own Magi, but I do own the story.**

 **BTW, yes, I will most likely write a few different things here and there to go along with this story, and also yes, Sinbad will probably do a lot of things he'll regret like listening to the voice in more than a few of those.**

* * *

If Ja'far was honest, between the two weeks he'd had, the second week was harder on him. The first week was tough, sure, what with having to hear what everyone thought about him since they thought he wouldn't hear, but he had still been able to hear Sinbad's words loud and clear, and they were there to comfort him and keep him from the monsters that were himself and his memories. He could still know what he was saying, and he could still tell it was Sinbad who was holding him by the voice of his love.

But now, with his past week with no hearing and no sight, he couldn't do anything to tell who it was other than to rely on his last two senses he could use. Touch and smell. He could tell the scent of his love from a mile away, the various perfumes and flowers mixed with pure sandalwood and the saltiness of the sea creating a specific aroma to Sinbad that Ja'far used to tell where he was in the room, as Sinbad never, _ever_ , left Ja'far alone anymore. Not even to bathe or go to the bathroom. Sinbad was afraid that someone would take advantage of Ja'far's weakness if he wasn't there to protect him. They had used something that they had learned a long time ago to communicate called Tactile Signing, where Sinbad would take Ja'far's hand and place it so his hand was above it, and he would place his finger on Ja'far's palm and trace out different things to say different things to Ja'far, and Ja'far would respond accordingly with speech.

Well, the fact that Sinbad got to hold Ja'far's hand in public instead of just keeping him close didn't hurt.

For Ja'far, he was sure that Sinbad took far too much pleasure in Ja'far's embarrassment, especially since he couldn't hear anything embarrassing Sinbad said about Ja'far.

"Sin…" Ja'far mumbled one night, one of the rare times when Sinbad and Ja'far were alone. Ja'far had taken to keeping his eyes closed the past week, since he already couldn't see, what would be the point in keeping them open and scaring everyone? He knew so many people found him odd already, so why not give them a reason to.

Sinbad hummed in response, his chest rumbling with it as he was pressed up against Ja'far from behind. He held pale, fragile hands in his own, and signed onto Ja'far's hand 'Yes', so as to guarantee Ja'far's response.

"Love you…" Whispered the pale man, his voice scratchy with insecurity. Ja'far didn't even know what he was saying, but he had been thinking how much he loved Sinbad at that very moment and he had opened his mouth. He could feel Sinbad tracing a heart on his palm, showing his affection.

Maybe he should indulge Sinbad. He knew that because he never let Ja'far out of his sight now, he hadn't been able to satisfy himself. Sinbad was a man of many sexual urges, and even if Ja'far rarely had those needs he couldn't get rid of by self-control, he did indulge Sinbad more often than he should. He hated to let Sinbad have his way normally, but he'd always had a weakness when it came to his king. He shifted slightly, the knowledge that Sinbad hadn't been able to do anything somehow making perverted thoughts come into his head. He tried to calm himself down, thinking that Sinbad probably had been restraining himself from doing anything to Ja'far to avoid bringing up some… Bad memories. Even at that thought, his body shook as a reaction to fear and Sinbad's hold on him tightened a fraction, and he sighed when he was turned around, his face buried in Sinbad's chest and he was held safely, securely. He so enjoyed being held like this and he hated to stop it, but he knew they both needed sleep and it wasn't the most comfortable position for Sinbad to sleep in, And as he felt the _bad-ump, bad-ump,_ of Sinbad's heart, he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt so tired, and something was trying to force him to sleep, and he could feel the comfort and warmth of sleep lulling him in.

He felt so tired… So tired…

 _SNAP_

Something in his magoi snapped, and he cried out in agony, shocking Sinbad as he let go of Ja'far, eyes wide as panic flooded through his veins at the sight in front of him. Ja'far's pale face was etched with shock, his blank, pale green eyes wide and brimming with tears. Somehow, those normally dead eyes showed so much pain and sorrow in them in that one moment than they ever had. His subordinate's body was shaking, blood vessels popping and causing rushes of blood to different places on Ja'far's body, causing him to bleed. He tried to cry out in pain, but he couldn't. His voice, his hearing, his sight, was gone. He felt something trickling down his face, but he was unsure whether or not it was tears. His body was in agony, the pure and utter pain enveloping his body as he convulsed in pain. His magoi was rapidly draining from his body and it felt like he was being torn in two from the inside out.

Sinbad's mind was racing, the pure energy pulsing from his advisor a dark power that was ominously gathering around Ja'far. What was going on? It wasn't like last time, when all that was there was the Rukh gathering around. This time, the pure danger was tearing Ja'far apart from the inside.

A flutter of rukh surged around them, a form in their place as Yunan appeared, having sensed a disturbance in the rukh. He didn't even address Sinbad as he immediately started casting spells on Ja'far, and something that made Sinbad tired.

The darkness started to cover his gaze, and a voice somewhere in the back of his mind telling him that Ja'far would be alright, he'd be fine, so he should just rest. The urge to was overwhelming, but he had to make sure Ja'far was alright. He had to… That stupid voice wouldn't shut up! He shook his head slightly, ignoring Yunan's presence and ignoring the slamming of the door by Yamraiha and Aladdin as they ran into the room as well and started working on the trembling form of Ja'far. His hearing was all fuzzy, and his sight was failing him. He just wanted to sleep. But he couldn't… Not yet…

"No…" He mumbled as he was forced into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Yunan cursed under his breath, trying to help Ja'far's Magoi sort itself out. He had forced both Sinbad and Ja'far into sleep, and when Yamraiha and Aladdin burst through the door it wasn't easy to keep concentration. Manipulating rukh and magoi was already hard enough to do, but mixing it with healing magic to keep Ja'far's body from ripping itself in two? That was nearly impossible, even for magi. As the other two magicians helped him, he hoped silently that they'd be able to help. As they were somehow able to tell what was going on and started on casting the spell Yunan had taught them to calm the rukh and to forcefully change the black rukh to white. It was very complicated, yes, and had taken many hours of practicing, but it was worth it.

However, the spell used up so much magoi that even magi's couldn't keep it up for long without collapsing.

As was proven how, after only about ten minutes, Yamraiha had nearly collapsed. It was surprising how long she'd lasted up until then. Aladdin seemed to be doing… Alright, for the circumstances, though neither magi could go much longer, even with the massive amount of rukh giving them magoi.

How had this not woken people up?! Well, apparently story magic was stronger than anything common sense could come up with.

When Yamraiha collapsed, Aladdin had lost focus and tried to catch her, but was cut off by a scream from the asleep, bleeding form of Ja'far. His blue eyes widened with worry as this person who had been just like a mother to him during his stay was in agony, and tears began to form as he gripped the staff that he had been given by the people of Magnostadt, and focused on the spell once again, and Ja'far calmed down as the healing magic calmed him and dulled his nerves and cut him off from the pain of nearly being ripped in two, and he prayed that Titus would get there soon. On his way over with Yamraiha, they had sent an urgent message to Titus and Sphintus telling them that they were needed. Now.

And that was answered when they had arrived on their own in a short amount of time, as Yunan was about to lose focus from low energy. Titus' face was red, his exertion clear with having travelled so far in so little time. Sphintus snapped right into healer mode, but he knew his job wasn't even to work on Ja'far at this point.

His job was to keep the Magi's awake enough to get the job done.

And as Titus started casting the spell on the fragile form of Ja'far and Sphintus started healing Yunan and using spells to give him energy, they both wondered if this would all be in vein.

* * *

When the sun rose and people awoke, the first things Sinbad had noticed was that he was alone in the room and the sheets had been changed. How had the maids done that without waking him up? Wait, wasn't he forgetting something? He felt like he was… Wait… Ja'far! He remembered how horrible Ja'far had looked last night, and worry rose like bile in his throat as horrible, horrible thoughts of the worst consumed him. He jumped out of the bed and arranged himself for the day, remembering Ja'far's last lecture about being presentable at all times. No matter how worried he was, he wasn't going through _that_ again. He shuddered at the mere thought, and he then remembered why he had even gotten up in the first place, and ran out of the room. He first checked Ja'far's room, and when he saw no one there, his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. He rushed to the White Aries Tower, hoping to find Ja'far at a workdesk in perfect health, but to no avail. Finally, he checked the medical chambers, and asked one of the healers there if Ja'far was in any of the chambers, and relief and pure and utter dread washed over him at her confirmation that he was in one of the rooms, but was unable to receive any visitors due to his health being fragile and that they had guests from Reim as well in one of the other medical chambers, along with Aladdin, Yunan, and Yamraiha when he inquired who else was there.

He asked who the guests from Reim were, and he was more than a little surprised when he found out that it was Titus and Sphintus.

But why were they all here? He had asked about Ja'far's condition, again and again. But, again and again, he was answered with "I do not know", or "I am unable to disclose that information until General Yamraiha wakes up, Your Majesty."

If he didn't see Ja'far soon he was going to murder someone.

Namely, a certain dumbass magi who had messed with someone Sinbad cared about so very deeply. Oh how he could just imagine ripping Judar apart with his bare hands and then hurting him in every way he's ever hurt anybody ever before—

No, that's the black rukh talking.

Calm down Sinbad.

H-Hey- There's no need for those kinds of murderous thoughts or that aura—

Okie dokie shutting up now; Black rukh every once in a while is okay.

But only when they're pointed at Judar, understand? Good.

Sinbad sighed as the violent thoughts were suppressed, even if his want to maim Judar was still there. That wouldn't help Ja'far right now, but he was sure it would help him feel better once he had recovered slightly.

He sighed and went to the offices in White Aries, silently worrying over Ja'far and Yamraiha, along with the other guests in the medical wing. What had happened last night? He wished he knew, but for now, he had resigned himself to the fact that someone would come get him when Ja'far was able to receive visitors or any of the others awoke. He just wanted to rage quit and stomp in there and find Ja'far and everyone else because _he's the king dammit_ but Solomon knows what kind of lecture he'd get for such childishness.

He sighed as he sat at his workdesk, knowing that if Ja'far were there, even if he couldn't see or hear, he'd know that he wasn't doing his work and he'd try and do it himself even though he couldn't see. So, with that in mind, he got to work purely to pass the time until someone went to get him.

However, his jumpy nerves didn't make for neat writing on the papers, and he couldn't focus on anything for more than three seconds before looking up at the door in hopes that someone was going to come get him to see Ja'far.

He was getting frustrated with waiting, and being alone wasn't freaking helping his situation. His mind was supplying him with the most gruesome of imaginings having to do with his advisor. What if…

No, he had to stay positive. Ja'far wouldn't die from this.

But he had had enough of waiting, so whether or not the healers were allowing people in to see Ja'far or not he was going to see him. He got up and opened the door, only to see one of the healers he had talked to about to knock on the door.

"Oh- Hello, Your Majesty." Said the healer, an awkward smile on his face as he looked up at the king. Sinbad smiled back, hiding his annoyance behind cheer. "Hello, to what do I owe the visit?"

"Uhm… General Yamraiha has woken up, and she's asked to have you brought to see her and General Ja'far…" And it was at these words that pure joy bubbled in Sinbad's chest at the thought of being able to see Ja'far again, so he nodded and told the healer to bring him to where they were.

He was so relieved that Yamraiha was up and about, because at least he knew _she_ would tell him what had happened to Ja'far and the others. He was silent as the two walked, and when the healer showed Sinbad the room where Yamraiha and Ja'far were, he smiled and thanked them before going into the room, only for worry to immediately raise within him as he saw Yamraiha sitting on one of the settee's in the room, her face in her hands. She looked like a mess, her hair sticking up in odd places and her uniform wrinkled nearly obscenely.

"Yamraiha, what happened?" The witch jumped up at her name being called, her eyes tired with dark marks underneath them, along with tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Y-Your Majesty… I-It's Ja'far… W-We tried everything we could…" She glanced at the curtain hiding the bed, one of the things in every medical resting room for just in case the injuries were severe. Sinbad hadn't even noticed that they were drawn, and he quickly went over to them and when he pulled them back, he could barely hold in his tears and anger within himself.

There in the bed lay Ja'far, skin a deathly gray, covered in bandages with blood seeping through the cloth, making it look like bright red flowers peeking through pure white snow. He had obviously been washed up, as there was no blood on his face, though Sinbad could imagine blood splattered across Ja'far's cheeks like the slightly discolored freckles despite being covered by bandages as well, and that was one part that Sinbad really hoped wouldn't scar. He knew Ja'far was already self-conscious about the scars he had, and he desperately tried to hide the one on his neck. If Ja'far got a scar of his face, Sinbad knew that he'd try and hide it as best he could, so he was silently glad that Ja'far had no sight. Though, a brief memory of a certain pale lilac-haired scatterbrain with a large scar across his nose. Man, was Vittel silly. Maybe, just maybe, if Ja'far did get his sight back and he got a new scar, he'd look a bit like Vittel. A sudden wave of sadness washed over Sinbad; Why was he thinking like that at a time like this? He glanced down at Ja'far's legs and a surge of concern crashed down onto him. The white blanket had been draped over his legs and hips, his torso exposed and even then, the blanket had spots of blood on it, small bright red bits peeking through the thick fabric. And that was what worried Sinbad most.

If Ja'far was bleeding this badly, how long would he have until he bled out?

"Yamraiha, explain the situation to me." He ordered, tearing his eyes away from the sight of his advisor and sitting down on one of the nearby chairs, and waited for Yamraiha to calm down enough to explain to him what had happened.

It took a few minutes of just letting Yamraiha calm down before she could even begin to tell him what had happened, but by Solomon, if there wasn't a lot to take in.

First off, when the fuck did Yunan teach Yamraiha, Titus, and Aladdin how to change Rukh's color by force?

Second, how did they do this without everyone knowing?

Third, oh, I don't know, WHY THE HELL DID THEY KEEP THE FACT THAT JA'FAR COULD DIE FROM THIS SPELL FROM HIM?!

"Yamraiha… Why did you not tell me this information before this happened?" Sinbad's tone was laced with rage, but oddly enough, not hostility. It had a gentle wave to it that reassured Yamraiha that even if Sinbad was angry, which was not a good thing, he wouldn't do anything that would put anyone in danger like he usually did, and that encouraged her to speak freely.

"Well… We didn't know if Judar had used multiple kinds of rukh on this spell, and when we had confirmed it, Ja'far had just lost his hearing, so you already had Ja'far's work on top of your own and a lot to stress over, and Yunan had decided it was best not to tell you. I had full intentions to tell you, Your Majesty, but I didn't want to put your health at risk like Ja'far constantly does with his own from too much stress." Even as she spoke, Sinbad felt his anger dip and rise like the slow movement of the ocean, but at the mention of Yunan it spiked into a typhoon of barely concealed rage.

"I see…" was all he said, but those two words conveyed so much to Yamraiha. She didn't need Ja'far's level of closeness to Sinbad to know that Sinbad was well and truly angry that Yunan had decided on his own that Sinbad need not be informed.

"How is Ja'far's condition, truly?" He asked next, and Yamraiha visibly relaxed. "It's mostly stable, and we've almost crossed the biggest issue with this spell due to last night's quick thinking on Yunan and Aladdin's parts. Almost all of the rukh used in this spell is now one kind, from what I can gather. However, it drained three Magi's of and me of almost all our magoi and energy and physical strength, but I was the least affected by it because I couldn't continue casting the spell as long as they could, so here I am. The rukh can't give them any more magoi until their energy and physical strength return, so they're all resting now. One of our other guests from Reim, Titus' lover, Sphintus I think his name is, is waiting in Titus' room if you'd like to talk with him about what occurred after I collapsed. His job was to make sure that until the job was done, Aladdin, Titus, and Yunan stayed awake. So he can tell you more about it than I can.

"However, when I looked over Ja'far's condition, they seemed to have mostly healed him to keep his body from ripping itself apart, so he won't die from this. He'll have a few new scars, but nothing too major. Although, one thing I asked Sphintus when I visited Titus to check his condition was if anything odd happened, and apparently, about halfway through the ordeal, Ja'far's voice cut out. He couldn't make a sound, which made everyone else's jobs a lot easier. But when I checked him over, his vocal chords seemed to be fine, if only a little damaged from how much noise he was making." Yamraiha sighed after her long explanation, slightly surprised that Sinbad had stayed silent during the whole thing.

"So now he's mute…?" Sinbad asked since his mind too fuzzy from the mix of everything to ask more than that as he glanced at the unmoving form of Ja'far's body on the bed.

"Yes, he is… And even though he has lost quite a bit of blood, he is going to be fine. Every hour on the hour a healer will come in to make sure of that."

"Good." He looked back at Ja'far and he felt himself become increasingly emotional as he remembered how injured and pained the freckled man was. "I hope he comes out of this alright…" He mumbled to himself, and Yamraiha seemed confused. What was wrong with King Sinbad? She understood that Ja'far's condition had been dire, and still is not an advantageous predicament, but she had faith in her healers to make sure he was okay, and would make it through this with minimal to no scarring. Some of the damage to his abdomen and navel and… Ahem… Near that area, would scar over, but it wouldn't be horrible compared to some of his other scars, which had been torn open again by his body trying to rip itself apart. Ja'far probably wouldn't be able to walk for a while, and she hadn't yet told him that they had to be careful when stitching his legs back together. It was impossible to stitch them properly, as that would only be able to further injure him. So, they had to stitch it together as they had been before to stop further damage to the muscle tissue. Whoever had done it previously had left the actual stitches in the body, so Ja'far's legs had been extremely fragile.

In fact, this was not even the first time they had had to re-stitch the General's legs. It was the third. However, in total, Ja'far's legs had been re-stitched around ten times in his life.

However, that was not relevant to the current situation. What was relevant, though, was telling Sinbad exactly what would come out of this epidemic.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid there's a bit more to the situation…" She said, getting up and grabbing some bandages and wash cloths from the nearby table, and she brought them over to the bed as Sinbad responded.

"What is it now…?" He asked, groaning like a child. It wasn't unusual for the Dungeon Conqueror to act in such a manor, so it didn't really surprise the witch when he acted as such.

"First off, would you mind helping me? I need to change his bandages." Sinbad didn't say anything, but got up and went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it as Yamraiha placed her supplies on the bedside table, and Sinbad gently, and carefully, picked up Ja'far's torso and felt him shift at the painful movement. It felt nice, being able to hold Ja'far like this, and he carefully, _stealthily_ , placed his hands on one of Ja'far's wrists and felt the pule, the blood pumping through Ja'far's veins against his fingers a comforting feeling. Yamraiha started unwrapping the bandages, and she started to explain what Sinbad had needed to know as she did.

As Sinbad listened to her explanation, his emotions went wild inside his body. Even more scars? Sinbad didn't mind Ja'far's scars, as they were proof of how much he'd been through in his life. One odd thing he preferred was having his marks on Ja'far, slight bruises proving that Ja'far was _his_. Nothing that would really hurt Ja'far and things that would fade, but he never actually wanted to hurt Ja'far or give him more scars than he already had. And what made it worse was _Judar_ had caused these, another man's mark upon Ja'far's body. He hated it.

Somewhere, a little voice in the back of his mind screamed _Kill him! Kill Judar! Destroy him for marking what's yours…_ And the feral beast in him agreed with a purr at the thought of spilling Judar's blood for harming Ja'far like this. Oh how something dark inside him wanted to see the Magi begging for mercy under his hand, but something else inside him was telling him that, no, he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, it wouldn't do anything except put more blood upon his hands.

 _It would make him hurt like he hurt Ja'far_ The voice said, and the beast in him growled in agreement at making the Magi pay.

No! Ughhhh this was exhausting. Those two damn voices wouldn't shut up!

He was snapped out of his little mind problem when Yamraiha said something a little, uhm, _interesting_.

"He's going to also have a few scars… Ahm… Near _that_ area…" Yamraiha blushed darkly as she finished re-bandaging Ja'far's torso and arms, along with select areas on his neck. Sinbad blushed slightly as well as he processed it, but he soon grew confused. "And how would you know this, Yamraiha?"

"Well, Your Majesty, one of the healers left a document with the injury report for me to look over when I awoke." She said, looking at him with eyes that shone with the truth. Sinbad glanced down at Ja'far and mumbled, "If his bandages need to be changed, wouldn't they need to be changed _there_ too?" To which, Yamraiha sighed and nodded, arranging the rest of the bandages she had brought over on the bed and picking up the bloodied ones, and grabbed the blanket as well. "I know this is the maids' job, but I have some rounds to do, Your Majesty, so could you change those bandages? Apparently, even in his sleep, Ja'far could tell it was not you who was doing his bandages on his legs and hips and _that area_ , so he wasn't the most cooperative to the healers. And, yes, the ones who changed his bandages were, in fact, male, before you ask." She said as she grabbed her staff and walked to the door, the bandages wrapped in the blanket in one of her arms. "And, as you two have slept together in the past, so it's not like it isn't anything you haven't seen before." She said with a giggle and a wink, and then left before Sinbad could even gather a retort to that in the slightest. _How did she know?!_

A small shift from the small, fragile form of Ja'far in his arms reminded him of his task. Right, Ja'far's bandages needed to be changed.

"You are a handful, Ja'far…" He murmured, leaning down and kissing Ja'far's temple in hopes of calming him slightly, and when the tense muscles relaxed, Sinbad let out a breath of relief and got to work. He glanced down at Ja'far's legs, and he saw that they were all bandaged up and where the stitch work scars had always been for as long as Sinbad could remember, there was a long, long line of red blood that had bled through the thick bandages. He worked on getting those removed first, and worked his way up. He hadn't seen much blood from anywhere near Ja'far's pelvis, except for some around his navel. He felt so guilty that even though normally the sight of Ja'far in such a compromising situation without clothes on would've turned him on immensely, the blood and immeasurable guilt he felt kept him from that predicament.

The sight was worse when he had taken the bandages off.

Long, deep tears in Ja'far's skin had been stitched back together, but as doing proper stitches would only damage Ja'far more, they had to have been traced from the original stitches. Although, there were areas where it was safer to do proper stitches, so they had been properly done. But the areas that weren't were gruesome. The skin had been stretched in the areas where it had been done properly, tightly stitched together to heal properly, the other areas had to be done barely looser, the blood crusting at the edge of the torn skin and into the muscle and flaking, the entire area a disgusting yellow color marred with bruises around the area. You could see into Ja'far's legs if you tried or pulled the skin away even slightly, the red-yellow color of the leg muscles from years of genetic mutation in Ja'far's younger years. They had tried to do the stitches as tightly as they could, but it wasn't always enough when this happened.

For now, the bleeding had stopped with the pressure of the bandages and the stitches, and Sinbad knew he had to wrap these bandages just as tightly, and not to grip Ja'far's leg with even slightly more pressure if he wanted it to stay like that.

Carefully, he wrapped up one leg and then the next, ignoring the gut-wrenching, sickening feeling he got whenever he looked at them. It reminded him a bit of how his Father's scars looked, especially one of the ones on his good leg. It had made him less queasy when he saw those than the ones on Ja'far, though. His father's had been old scars, long closed up and done more proper than Ja'far's had ever been, but these… These were fresh, and the stench of blood and all the things that go with injuries permeated the dirty used bandages, seeping into the air as he bandaged Ja'far up. He knew that Ja'far had bandaged him many, many times over, but he always made sure to do his own bandaging. Mainly, when they were both technically kids and Ja'far still mostly had the mind of an assassin, it was because Ja'far hated to see pity from those who had to bandage him because of his age and scars.

He remembered one time when they had come back from a fight, and Ja'far had been greatly injured from it to the point he couldn't bandage himself. Of course, before they could get back to the boat or anyone else, Sinbad had carried Ja'far to a healer and he remembered Ja'far wanting to just bandage himself up when he saw the pure and utter _pity_ in the healer's eyes, so he knew from that experience that Ja'far despised being pitied in any way, shape, or form. He'd gotten better about it with time, but it never quite left him. Time after time he'd had to convince Ja'far to let people do their jobs even with the pity in their eyes, but it never stayed for long.

After he'd finished with bandaging Ja'far's legs, his face burned slightly as he started to unwrap the ones around Ja'far's hips and very upper thighs, sighing when he saw that, indeed, there were some select spots on Ja'far's inner upper thighs near his privates what would definitely scar over, and as he spread Ja'far's legs he surely thought that this was a powerful sleeping spell whoever had put Ja'far under had cast.

 _You like this, don't you?_ Spoke the little voice again as Sinbad started bandaging Ja'far's hips and up to just above his navel.

No, I don't, he thought, but the voice was persistent if anything.

 _Oh, yes you do. Look at him. So… Broken. Damaged. Bleeding. He'd probably be letting out the most beautiful of agonizing screams if he could_.

That doesn't sound pleasant at all. He would admit that there were times he had found himself enjoying screams coming from his lover's throat, but that was always when within the throws of passion and when Ja'far was screaming Sinbad's name in pure and utter bliss.

 _It does sound pleasant, doesn't it?_ Said the voice once again, and Sinbad realized it wasn't his own voice, nor did it even really sound like his at all. This voice was calculating, sure, but it sounded… Evil, and downright creepy if he was admitting this to anyone. Not that he would.

Once he had finished with the cleaning and bandaging of Ja'far's wounds, he had sighed and lay down with his advisor, laying his head gently against Ja'far's chest, right above his heart. This was something that they did when alone with one another after a possible death of one of them. Whoever had nearly been taken from the other would let the other lay their head upon their chest and just listen to their heartbeat to ensure them that their heart wouldn't stop beating anytime soon.

When they had been traveling, this happened a lot. Although, under slightly different circumstances. Ja'far would have night terrors about having killed Sinbad, and when he awoke in a frightful panic, Sinbad would hold him down and press the little assassin's head against his own chest, letting Ja'far listen to his heartbeat as he stroked his hair.

Nowadays, this still happened, though less often. Ja'far wouldn't have night terrors about things like that nearly as often, but when he did he'd sneak into Sinbad's room and lay with him until sleep had taken him over completely.

As he listened to the steady beat of Ja'far's heart, he silently remembered that he'd have to thank Yunan, Titus, Aladdin, and Sphintus for helping in saving Ja'far. For Yamraiha, he'd probably get her a gift. Most likely a new magic book, he gathered, and thought that would be for the best. He silently wrapped his arms around Ja'far's waist, careful of his bandages, and he thought that if it got him more moments like these where he could simply listen to the steady, slow beat of Ja'far's heart, then this wouldn't be so bad.

 _Wouldn't be so bad? You're the one that caused this. You couldn't protect him._

Damn that voice for pointing out what Sinbad already knew and making those tears he'd been holding back flood through.

* * *

After a week of everything being hectic, things had returned to normal for everyone.

Of course, Yunan, Titus, and Sphintus had all returned to their respective countries a few days after the incident happened. Yunan had placed Ja'far under the sleeping spell, and Ja'far hadn't been able to awaken until Yunan removed it. And, once he awoke, he had, then left.

Titus, well, he was the oddest out of the three Magis, Sinbad had learned. He was simply happy to help, but that wasn't the odd thing about it. What was odd was that Titus apparently had a lot of stories to write, and things that he had to drop off to something or another there in Sindria, according to Sphintus. And for some reason, there was this uncontrollable sobbing coming from Hinahoho's room, which none dared to approach.

Aladdin however, had explained that Ja'far had sort of reminded him of a mother figure, which somehow sent chills down Sinbad's spine. Although he was glad that Aladdin had been happy to help, as he knew that Ja'far cared greatly for people, but children especially.

Ja'far had been able to leave the medical wing about five days after the incident, but he still couldn't walk, nor see, nor hear, nor talk.

He had stayed in Sinbad's room once he was allowed to leave the medical wing, and Sinbad was grateful for that much. If Ja'far couldn't walk or see or hear or talk, he wanted Ja'far either with him or in his room where he'd be safer.

But, the best part about this entire thing was actually a very private moment spent between Sinbad and Ja'far.

It had been exactly three weeks since this spell had cast, and Ja'far didn't even realize how much he could miss seeing Sinbad's face in that short amount of time. He had awoken to darkness and silence and wrapped in Sinbad's arms, which had all become usual, but what happened next surprised him. The extreme warmth around him dulled, and he suddenly _heard_ this crackling sound in his ear, much like what happened after one swallowed after popping their ears, and the darkness gave way to a blinding white. His throat ached slightly, and an overwhelming amount of emotions washed through him once this little thing passed.

He could see again.

And hear.

And talk.

He could see Sinbad's chest moving up and down with sleep, and if he looked up he could see Sinbad's sleeping, peaceful face. He could see the purple strands of hair had splayed across the bed and partially across him. He could see the designs on the blankets and pillows and everything else in the room. He was so happy that he could see again. He had decided that, yes, he could definitely allow himself these tears building in his eyes at the pure _joy_ of being able to see Sinbad again.

He could hear the soft rustling of the leaves from trees outside, the chirping of the birds with the rising of the sun, and he could hear Sinbad's soft breathing and snoring and the beat of his heart and he was so very happy for it.

He hummed slightly to himself, relishing in the pure and utter _sound_ of it and he was so happy to be back to normal.

This had been an experience he'd never be able to forget, because it got to bring him closer to Sinbad and strengthen their relationship.

For now, he'd forget his aches and sharp pains and just be happy, and he wouldn't bug Sinbad about work or drinking for now, too happy to be bothered by the thought of it. Actually, he felt like actually having a small glass of wine later.

He silently wondered if he'd feel this way when Sinbad awoke to find Ja'far back to normal, and if he'd be prepared for just how much _energy_ Sinbad had in finding out Ja'far was normal again. He also wondered if he'd be needing that alcohol later to deal with a headache.

Ah, for now, he'd just let things be and enjoy the feeling of being close to Sinbad and being able to see and hear him again.

There was a feeling he remembered from long ago resurfacing, one he hadn't felt since inside Valefor's Dungeon.

It was the feeling like having an evil demon expelled from your body, making you feel pure and whole once more.

He liked the feeling, sure, but he definitely enjoyed seeing and hearing Sinbad more, no matter how stupid or cheesy that may be.

And he knew Sinbad felt the same about him.


End file.
